Sam's Little Sister
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: Clarissa comes to visit Sam after a long seperation. Little does she know that her life is going to get very interesting. Full of love and danger, this story is about a girl placed in extraordinary situations and how she learns to deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BUT I OWN CLARISSA!**

**(A/N) here is Sam's Little Sister. It's a SethxOC story. It's an old fanfic I found laying around on Quizilla. I'll update as much as I can. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the taxi on my way to La Push. My name is Clarissa Uley, Sam Uley's little sister. I have long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. As I stepped out of the car I was engulfed in a huge hug by my brother.<p>

"Hey Sam," I said. Sam was my older brother.

I originally lived here with our family but when my father died-when I was four-we moved. Sam had returned and found himself a wife. I was coming back for a vacation. Emily was his wife's name. I had heard about her accident in the woods with the bear up North. I was afraid that when I saw her I would stare.

"Hey Risa," Sam replied finally breaking the embrace. I turned to notice Emily standing next to him she was beautiful even with the claw marks running down her face.

"Hi! You must be Emily," I say, taking an immediate liking to this woman who seemed so nice and caring.

"Yes it's good to meet you Clarissa."

"You too, and call me Risa."

"Of course."

We pulled my suitcases from the cab and paid the driver; then Emily showed me to my new room it wasn't big but it was oddly comforting. The walls were a soft brown that was gold in the sunlight, there was a bed, closet, drawers, and desk. The bathroom was across the hall.

"You should rest up until dinner and then we'll introduce you to the boys."

"Ok," I said. They left me to unpack afterwards I took a shower and laid on my bed until time to eat.

I headed downstairs when Emily called. When I entered the kitchen, I was met with silence by six boys. They were all muscular, tall, and handsome.

"Uh, hi…" they didn't say anything, just exchanged glances.

"Oookay then um."

I walked over to the counter where food was piled, grabbed a plate and some food then returned to sit by Sam. The boys still hadn't said anything. It was getting annoying really. I ate in silence. Then took my plate to the sink. I turned around and glared.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, mock bowing. I left the room and headed into the living room, lying on the couch, I flipped through channels. The boys shuffled in awkwardly. They looked embarrassed, I met their looks with my face blank. I'd learned how from Sam, I called it my Sam look.

"Want something?" I asked keeping my temper from showing.

"Um, hey, I'm Jacob, this is Paul, Seth, Jarod, Quil, and Embry."

"Your point?" I replied keeping with my Sam routine.

"We are sorry for being jerks we were confused, Sam didn't tell us you were here or who you are."

"Clarissa Uley."

"Nice to meet you. We were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us?" Jacob continued, he seemed to be the spokes person at the moment.

"Sure, why not," I replied we hung out in the living room but every time one of the boys talked to me I'd pretend I didn't hear him, ignoring them which was surpringly not hard to do. Sam and Emily drifted in after cleaning up. They noticed me ignoring the boys. Sam raised and eyebrow, I kept my face blank but gave a quick wink, I knew he'd know what it meant. He nodded now I had all the boys in a tizzy. They were trying their darnest to figure out why I wouldn't talk. Finally I got tired of their floundering and when Quil asked me to please talk to them, I nodded.

Quil didn't seem to realize, chanting "Please, please, please, please, please….Wait! What?"

I gave a small laugh and nodded again.

"Well, what are you going to say?" Embry said, frustrated.

"Payback is fun." I smiled, stood, stretched, and walked into my room. The boys were dumbfounded, jaws dropped. I changed and climbed into bed, exhausted. Unfortunantely I couldn't go to sleep in this unfamiliar bed until around midnight, my head was so full of what had happened and all the new people I met.

The next morning when I awoke, I threw on a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a red hoodie over top. I headed into the kitchen, no one was there. I looked to the clock on the oven…6:30 a.m.! no wonder no one was there it was too early. I went and layed on the couch. I must have difted off because the next thing I knew, I was being jumped on. I opened an eye to see Quil sitting on me, smiling down at me. I closed my eyes again, fully intending to go back to sleep, when someone else thought it'd be fun to sit on me as well. This time it was Paul. I raised an eyebrow. "time to get up!" announced Jarod. I shook my head, crossed my arms, and closed my eyes. The rest of the boys piled on me. "Get off me and leave me alone before I ruin your oh so pretty faces." I growled. Let me tell you they scrambled off quick when sam, overhearing the conversation, commented, "she'll do it!" after they left I couldn't fall back asleep, so I headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. I sat down at the table and laid my head down.

**Sam's pov**

I watched as Risa shuffled into the kitchen and groaned, "Why did you wake me up? Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs." I watched as she realized what I said, bacon and eggs were her favorite. There was three ways to be her best friend, know her favorite foods, be there, and don't wake her unless it was ABSOLUTELY important. She gave me a huge smile and began to eat. All the guys were shocked by how fast she was awake.

**Your p.o.v.**

After breakfast I decided to visit the beach. As I was about to open the door I was stopped by Sam, who had a worried look on his face.

"Risa?"

"Yeah?" I said

"Can you stay inside for a while?"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Um, I don't want you to get hurt and some things have been happening lately," he replied, still worried.

"Sure no problem." I smiled at my big brother.

He relaxed, "Thanks."

"Mmmhmmm." I turned and walked into the living room. I plopped down next to Paul, who was watchin tv.

"Hey Paul!"

He did the whole im-a-man grunt.

"Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Looks like your watching television," I replied.

"That is what im doing."

"Oh."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"I'm bored!" I whined.

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know..."I admitted, swinging my legs against the couch. [yes you are short and no you can't touch the ground if your all the way against the back of the couch remember you live with Sam he has some huge furniture!] After about thirty seconds of this Paul turns to me and glares. I smile a huge smile in return. He glares harder and I laugh.

"Your weird." he says, his look questions my sanity.

"I get it from Sam," I brag.

"I heard that!" Sam yells from the kitchen.

I shrug and wave at Paul, "Bye!"

I head in search of someone to talk to. I come across Jarod in the kitchen, stuffing his face. "Hi!"

He nods.

"Watcha doin'?"

He raises an eyebrow like 'are-you-blind?' I shrug, stare off into space after a while I realize that Jarod was busy and wasn't going to talk to me. I walked around the house from one room to the other, occasionally bugging someone. I was sooo bored! Eventually I ended up back on the couch with Paul, and newly added Jacob. I was frowning and bouncing my legs off the couch. Earning the occasional glare from Paul and annoyed looks from Jacob. I fell asleep sitting there between the two annoyed guys.

**Sams P.O.V.**

I entered the living room to see my sister in between Paul and Jacob. They looked highly aggravated. I smiled at Risa, it has been so long and I've missed her. I remember when she told me she was coming.

**Flashback**

_It was a Saturday and I had just come in from patrols when the phone rang. I sighed and picked it up. _

_"Hello?" I said as I grabbed something to eat reading a note on the counter saying Emily had gone to the store. _

_"Hi, um, Sam?" a familiar but unrecognizable voice said. _

_"Yeah, who is this?" _

_"Clarissa," the voice was recognizable as a female. Now that you mention it, it did sound like my sister I hadn't seen her in years. _

_"Risa? Hi! You sound so grown up, tell me how are you?" _

_"Good! What about you?" _

_"Good." _

_We talked about the recent developments that had happened in our lives then Risa said that she wanted to stay with me for a while during her summer break. I agreed immediately and we set a date for her to arrive. I was so happy after so many years and finally being able to see my little sister again!_

**End Flashback**

As i picked up my little sister from the couch, i turned and noticed Seth out of the corner of my eye. He was watching Risa intently. I highly hoped it wasn't what i thought it was...

**Your POV**

I woke up in my bed. Sam must have brought me in here, I thought as I sat up. Dressed in jeans and a longsleeve shirt I headed downstairs checking the hall clock as I went. It was just before supper time.

"Hi, Emily!" I said as I entered the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, actually. You can help me chop vegetables., Emily smiled. We talked and made dinner. Afterwards we ate with relish and I helped her clean up.

"I'm so glad to have a helper," Emily commented as we finished, "Its been boring without someone to talk to about girl stuff."

We planned to have a girls night, just the two of us, tomorrow night.

Before we parted, I asked her, "Do you think Sam would let me go to the beach tomorrow morning?"

"I'm sure he would,dear. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Okay!" I hurried into the living room. The guys were there, but no Sam.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. The guys shared a look I couldn't quite catch.

"No clue." Paul shrugged. I looked at them suspiciously. What were they not telling me?

"What is it?" I asked them. Of course they didn't tell me they just answered with a much-too-fast chorus of 'what?' 'what are you talking about?' It totally convinced me that they knew something I didn't.

"Let me know when Sam gets back. Oh! And just so you know I know you're hiding something. You're really bad liars." I headed to my room and settled down with a new book, a present to myself for coming here…Okay that was just the excuse I used to buy it. I ended up staying up until real late, almost one in the morning. I just drifted off with my book still in my hand, and all my lights on.

* * *

><p><strong>so thanks for reading the first chapter of SAM'S LITTLE SISTER. the next one will be out soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OH! I'M SO SORRRY GUYS. IT'S BEEN FOREVER, EASTER JUST PASSED AND I WAS KEPT BUSY WITH FAMILY LIKE NO TOMORROW. SORRY. SOON END OF COURSE EXAMS WILL BE OVER AND I CAN FOCUS ON UPDATING. ONCE MAY 4TH IS HERE, SCHOOL WILL BE OUT OF MY WAY FOR A FEW MONTHS. PLEAASE DONT FORGET ABOUT ME AND KEEP READING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE LA PUSH BOYS. BUT I OWN CLARISSA. **

**ENJOY PLEASE.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>SAMS POV<strong>

I arrived home around two to a nervous comotion. As soon as I entered the door, I was bombarded with the silence of guiltyness.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Jacob explained how Risa noticed that we weren't telling her everything when she came looking for me and couldn't find me. I really needed to think. I told the boys not to worry, that I'd take care of it. I headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and peace and quiet. I finally decided that it would be best to tell her, after all she was my sister and was going to be living with us for quite some time. I entered Risa's room to find her asleep with all the lights on and a book in her hand. Pulling the covers up around her, I set the book on her nightstand and kissed her forehead. As I switched the lights off, I agreed that it could wait for the morning.

**RISA'S POV**

When I next awoke, it was nine and the sky was clear and sunny. I dressed in jeans and a purple tank top. When I walked into the kitchen, all activity stopped.

"Hey, Sam, can I go to the beach today?"

"In awhile, I need to talk to you first."

"Okay." I grabbed a quick breakfast and headed into the library/study. Sam was already there when I entered.

"What I am about to tell you might shock you, and you might not believe it, but I swear it is true." he said from behind the desk. I took the chair in front of him.

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"Jarod, Paul, Seth, Quil, Jacob, Embry, and I are werewolves. We can shift into these giant wolf-like creatures." he continued on to explain the legends, about how their only enemies are vampires, and workings of the pack. I was more and more surprised, how could I not know my brother was a werewolf? I tried to understand everything, but it was so much. When he was finished, he asked "Are you okay with this? Do you understand it, why I had to keep it from you? Because I was afraid you wouldn't understand us."

"Wow. You were hiding this? I thought it was, I don't know, something totally different that's for sure! I'm surprisingly okay with the fact you're a werewolf, just next time that you have a secret and you're going to tell me, don't spring it on me like that. It was really shocking! Wow." I said as we stood to leave. "Wait, so can I go to the beach now?"

"Ummmm, see I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"There are some vampires passing through our territory. I would hate it if you got hurt. As soon as they leave, we will all go, how about that?"

"Alright I guess, just as long as they leave very soon." We arrived at the living room, I sat down next to Paul. I wondered why all the guys looked nervous. Oh well, I shrugged, not my problem. The news was on and I wanted to see if the weather was goin to be nice, unfortunately it wasn't. I suddenly realized that everyone minus Sam and Emily were staring at me. Paranoia set in.

"What?" I asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Of course they didn't say anything, like that helped the situation.

"Quit it? Sam, make them stop they're freaking me out!" I whined.

"Why are you string at her?" Sam inquired.

"You know, the secret…" Jacob oh-so obviously hinted.

"She knows." Sam replied.

"And she isn't freaked?" Paul asked.

"Obviously not too bad." Sam said. The boys finally stopped staring at me, of which I was grateful.

"Hey, Paul?"

"What?"

"What are you doin?"

"Nothing"

"That's cool, I guess."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Waiting for someone to come up with something to do…"

"Oh."

"Ahem," of course no one took the subtle hint. "Ahem. Ahem!" They still didn't get the hint, "Ugh! Useless!" I stood and removed the erasable marker board from the refrigerator. Bringing it into the living room, I wrote on it:

"To those whom which it concerns(aka "The Pack"),

FIGURE OUT SOMETHING TO DO!

Clarissa Uley

Ps. Learn to take a hint!"

I held it up for them to see.

"Hey! I got an idea, we could play hangman!" Quil exclaimed.

We all agreed. We ended up playing hangman for a good hour. We hung around the house and did nothing for the rest of the day. Just before bedtime we agreed to go to the movies the next afternoon. I fell asleep happy and satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE YOU GO 3 MORE LEFT! :]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR DAYBREAKERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>RISA POV<strong>

I woke to the sound of birds outside my window, it was actually sunny out. I hopped out of bed, pulled on a brown dress with green leggings, brushed my hair, and headed to the kitchen. We ate then jumped on the internet to find out what was playing in Port Angeles. A few romantic ones, a horror film or two, and a kiddie movie. We just about ruled out the movie idea, considering we didn't want to watch any of them. We decided to try one more theater… Luckily, they had a movie we all wanted to watch, DayBreakers and Jake wanted to take a girl he knew. The rest of us said sure, we were curious to find out who she was. He called her up and asked her if she would like to go, she said okay and asked if she could bring a few friends as well. We agreed. We spent the next few hours champing at the bit. Eventually the time came and we jumped into the Rabbit and Paul's van. I ended up in the van with Paul (driving of course), Seth (next to me), and Embry (passenger seat). We arrived in Forks and parked in front of Olympic Outfitters. I saw a group of people, scattered along the sidewalk. Jake got out of the rabbit and walked up to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. We climbed out of the cars to stand next to them.

Jake brought the girl over to us. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, meet Embry, Quil, Paul, Jarod, Seth, and Clarrisa."

We said our hellos. Bella then introduced us to the others of her group, Eric, a boy with pitchblack hair; Angela, a girl with curly dark hair and a shy personality; Lauren, blond and a bit of a snob; Mike, super, almost too, nice and blond; and Jessica, a nice enough person on the outside, but you could tell she could have some pretty nasty thoughts sometimes. Followed by the introduction of us again. We then jumped in the van and rabbit and headed to Port angeles. I was squished in between Seth and Mike. Paul, Embry, and Quil were in the front. Angela and Lauren in the back behind me. Bella, Jarod, Jake,Jessica and Eric all in the rabbit. We arrived and bought our tickets, then paraded inside. I was jostled as we all tried to fit down the aisle. After the movie we once again piled into the vehicles and drove to get something to eat. I couldn't help but notice Mike staring google-eyed at me the whole way. To tell the truth it was starting to freak me out a little. Once we stopped, we clambered into the restaurant, ate our fill, and filed back out. As we were about to leave, I told the guys I wanted to stop at a little souvenir shop I saw earlier. They agreed and Seth detached himself from the group to accompany me.

**SETH POV.**

I listened as Risa asked to stop somewhere. Jacob and Paul agreed, being the oldest and in charge. I decided to go with her, it was late and no telling what might happen. On the way back, we pass an exceptionally dim alley, a man jumps out and pulls Risa into the ally!

"Hey!" I yell and follow him in. He had greasy brown hair and looked as though he hasn't showered in days.

He yelled at Risa to hand over all her money.

She replied in a shaky voice that she had none.

"Liar!" he screamed, showing blackened teeth.

"No, I swear! I don't have any money, I was with a bunch of friends and they paid. Please believe me." she whimpered.

"She's telling the truth." I say, trying to keep my voice calm and level and not to get him riled up. "Let her go."

He is startled, he was so focused on Risa that he didn't even see me. He pulls a gun out of his pocket, the metal gleaming in the dim light. The man points the gun at Risa's head.

"Give me your money! I'll shoot her, I swear I will!" he screams it at me, I dig in my pockets for anything of worth, I don't want to see her die in front of my eyes. Heck, I don't want her to die period.

I came up with nada. _CRAP! _

"I don't have anything, please let her go. We're broke and we don't want any trouble."

He screeched, an inhuman sound. "Guess I'll have to kill her!" he chortled, pushed her away from him, aimed the gun at her chest.

Time seemed to go in slow motion. I saw his finger twitch and launched myself in him, shifting. They gun went off and I saw Risa fall out of the corner of my eye.

_NOOOO! RISA!_

I gave a howl of distress and knocked the man down. I was so devastated. Luckily, the pack heard me howl, ran to me, and restrained me before I killed the man who destroyed the pretty, delicate Risa.

My Risa, who I never got to tell her I loved her…

**Emilys POV**

Sam was talking to a doctor as I arrived at the hospital. Poor Seth looked like a zombie, the pack was half asleep and somehow packed into the hard plastic chairs in the waiting area. I sat on the edge of a seat and waited for Sam to finish his conversation. At last he walked over, kissed my forehead and sat down beside me.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. It only grazed her, luckily. The doctor said that she'll be able to leave as soon as they make sure she doesn't go into shock or anything."

I sighed in relief and watched as the creases on his brow faded. When I got a call that Clarissa had been shot, I confess I thought the worse. Sam turned to Jarod on the other side of him and told him the good news. He, in turn, passed it along, finally making it to Seth. That seemed to bring him a bit back to the world.

**Clarissa POV**

I woke from my faint to doctors standing over me. The incident came back to me as I got my bearings. I was in a hospital room, the walls a calm ocean blue, and that sharp tangy clean smell of hospitals stung my nose. I listened as the doctor told me that the bullet just grazed my side.

"You're a lucky girl." he said, his bushy graying mustache moving up and down. "We'll just check your vitals and keep an eye on you for a little while then you can go home." He smiled at me with his kind blue eyes under eyebrows just as bushy and gray as his mustache, then left.

**Time skip a few minutes**

**Clarissa pov**

I carefully walked my way to the waiting room, the sight I saw was almost comical!

The whole pack of overgrown werewolves squished in that small room brought a smile to my lips. They rushed at me and embraced me, Sam clung to my hand as we exited the hospital. I watched the trees go by as I sat between Sam and Emily. The ride passed quickly and I headed to my room to change into a nightgown. Just as I was about to climb into bed, I remembered...

I forgot to say thanks to Seth.

**Seth P. O. V**

I was coming back from the kitchen, passing by Risa's room when I almost bumped into her.

"Oh!" she said. I was so glad she was alive!

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright. I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life. "

I blushed and smiled at her gently, "Your welcome." I watched as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

I about had a heart attack!

She thanked me again, smiled at me and headed back into her room. I was shocked, maybe I had a chance. Maybe, just maybe!

* * *

><p><strong>A little hope for Seth! I just picture Paul driving a van you know? *giggle*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I want to thank Reldanfiregirl ,bitchesl0vebenbruce ,and annoontje for reviewing. ;) BIIIIIIIIIIG THANKS TO YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight regardless of how many dreams I have.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Seth pov**

I was in a very good mood. I picked up the ring Clarissa picked out from the shop we visited. It was amethyst set in a silver decorative band. It had fallen from her clutched hand as that vile man grabbed her! I slid the tiny thing in my pocket and jogged to Sam's.

When I arrived, the rest of the pack was there. I headed into the kitchen. Emily and Clarissa were making brownies.

"Oh! I don't have any milk. I'll be right back!" she rushed out grabbing Sam as he entered. "We're going to the store."

"Jarod's in charge." Sam told us, climbing in the car and driving away.

"Hi Seth." Risa greeted me.

I smiled at her, "Hey." I sat the ring on the counter. "I found this last night."

"Thank you! I was afraid I lost it." she awarded me with a grin. We chatted awhile, I asked her about her side, but she said it didn't really hurt. She wanted to get out of the house, she still hadn't went to the beach. I had to tell her no, we still thought the vampire was around. Eventually, Emily came back and Clarissa had to help her. The day passed uneventfully and as I was lying down to sleep, I thought _'today was a good day!_' It seemed that Clarissa and I might become great friends. Right now all I wanted was her to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks pass. Seth and Risa are good freinds and Seth watches out for her. Risa still has not been able to go to the beach due to vampires. Her side heals nicely and there is only a small scar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Risa's P. O. V.<strong>

I woke up restless. I had to get out of the house, out of the yard. Since I came to live with my brother, I have only went to town once, and it was a disaster. Now, Sam is keeping a watchful eye on me all the time. So is Seth, but they mean well. I just want to explore a little, surely I'll be safe enough just inside the trees.

I get out of bed and drag on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I stop just inside the back door to put on my jacket and boots. Then I'm out the door and in the forest. I walk along a path, barely visible under the leafy foliage covering the ground. I stop walking and sit by a boulder, the sun is just coming up. Everything is peaceful and quiet. A little too quiet actually. I hear a twig snap behind me, it's then that I realize how far I'd came from the house. I whirl around and vaguely make out a pale figure just within the trees. I knew automatically what it was.

A vampire!

My eyes grew wide, and I pushed my back against the rock. I was trapped, I was stupid disobeying my brother! Why did I not listen?

The vampire was suddenly next to me. His face not but inches from mine. My breath came shallow, I was so scared that my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Ooh! The little dogs' pet. What fun I'll have with you!" he said in a silky sweet voice. He had long blonde hair and deep ruby eyes. "What's your name, pet?"

"C-clarissa."I stuttered.

"Ah, how nice." he grabbed my arms and hauled me up. "Come, pet." he picked me up and carried me away.

**Sam's pov**

I woke a little after sunrise to go on patrol. It wasn't long before I came across a fresh vampire track! I followed it farther into our territory. It stopped and I picked up Clarissa's scent. What was she doing out here? Then it hit me. The vampire had Risa! I retraced my path, howling the whole way. The vampire must have took the same path out as in. Soon the pack linked minds with me and I told them what I knew. The trail ended at the line with the Cullens. I needed to get in touch with them ASAP.

**Risa's POV**

He was fast. I didn't even know we were in a cave until he sat me down on a wooden table. He strapped my hands to it with metal manacles.

"Hmm. What to do with you? I think a little snack, followed by some questions," he said, taking my arm in his hand. As his teeth sinked into my arm, an unbearable pain ripped through my being. I cried out, tears running down my face. It slowly dissipated into a dull, throbbing ache. I could feel the blood flowing from my body, his mouth warm on my wrist. At last he released me. "See, not so bad. Why are you so special to them, my pet?"

"My-my brother."

"Your brother? Who is your brother, darling?" his voice soothing and warm. This was something I would not give up. I had to keep him from finding out which one was Sam. "Dear,you don't want to keep me waiting. Which one is he?" he leaned forward, putting pressure on my wrist. I could feel the bones creaking. I clamped my teeth together, I wouldn't scream. "I haven't got all day." As he saw he could get nothing from me, he increased the weight on my arm. There was a sharp crack and I felt pain race up my arm. A small sound escaped my throat before I could choke it off. "Now Miss Risa, I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me what I want to know."

**Sam's pov**

I raced towards the Cullen house. My pack arrived about the same time as me. We shifted and headed towards the house. The Cullens filed out as we reached them. I explained the situation, and we left immediately to search their hunting territory for traces. It didn't take long for us to find his scent on the northern side. We followed it towards a cavernous section of the mountains, making sure to stay far enough back so as to not alert the vampire inside. The pack shifted back and settled down to make plans.

**Risa's POV**

I still would not tell him my brother's name. By now I had my left wrist and forearm broken as well as bite marks covering my right arm, neck, and that original bite on my left arm. My mind was almost numb with pain.

"Tell me, pet! Tell me now!" he urged, his voice feirce and far away.

Only a little longer and I'd lose consciousness. I would be safe from the possibility of releasing information.

He growled in frustration. The vampire struck forward, blurring as he reached a speed my eyes had trouble following, and sunk his teeth in my shoulder. I bit my lip and felt relief as unconsciousness came.

* * *

><p><strong> SORRY! A LITTLE CLIFFY TO SET UP THE LAST CHAPTER! HAHA! :D <strong>

**ENJOY, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Vampire's pov<strong>

I withdrew. I wanted to keep her alive. Milk as much information from her as possible. Not to mention, her blood was wonderful and if I was careful I could keep her alive for days, slowly draining her dry. But getting information from her would be hard. Maybe I needed to ask other questions, make her think I didn't care about her brother. Then just as she about to die, she'd realize her brother wasn't going to save her and she'd tell me his name. Brilliant! I smiled and wiped my mouth, it'd be a while before I could interrogate her again. I turned away. That's when I heard it. Heartbeats, louder and stronger than my pet's. And footfalls. The pack! They came for her! No biggie, I'll deal with these unexpected intruders and then I'll move my pet east. I strolled to the cave entrance, that's when I got a surprise. The mutts had banded together with those freaks, the Cullens! Growling, I rushed forward.

Charging at the leader Cullen, "Traders!" I struck.

**Jasper's pov**

The vampire struck at Carlisle and he countered. The intruder was not well trained, but he was old. He knew the tricks of the trade. Once, he almost caught Carlisle off-guard, but the doctor dodged in time. Eventually, Carlisle landed a blow and the vampire flew backwards into the rock wall. The wolves were on him in no time. They tore him to pieces as Emmett and I gathered wood. The wolf they call Paul, carried the bits to the pile. Sam tossed in a match and I watched as he went up in flames. The young one, Seth, exited the cave with the human I have never met, his eyes tender. He was overjoyed she was alive but very angry at the destroyed vampire for hurting her. He carried her into the forest, Carlisle accompanied them. I assumed they were headed back towards the house.

**Carlisle's pov**

We traveled to my home, once there I had Seth lay her on Emmett's bed. I bandaged the bite marks and set her arm. Seth hovered over me as I worked. It must be torture for him...

**NEXT DAY**

**Seth's pov**

I rubbed my eyes, I had barely slept a wink or left her side. What if she dies? No Carlisle said she was fine, it was just blood-loss. I paced up and down the room. I was restless. I sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand, the good one. I watched as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Seth?" she said, her voice relieved and weak.

I smiled and squeezed her hand, "Risa. Your okay. Carlisle said you'll be weak from blood loss. The pack took care of Him. So you don't have to worry. I am so sorry, we should have had better patrols. I'm so happy your alright." I babbled on and on. I just couldn't seem to shut up. But Clarissa didn't seem to mind. She smiled at me kindly and listened as I told her about finding her.

"Thank you." she finally cut me off. Will you tell the others I said thanks?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "I'll do it right away and I'll bring something to eat back, too." I stood up and, hesitating for a moment, bent over and kissed her cheek. I rushed out of there to deliver the message and to keep her from seeing my red face.

* * *

><p><strong>Slowly, Seth realized Risa might actually like him, and Risa thought perhaps there was a chance Seth returned her feelings. Of course they weren't sure who should make the first move, both were afraid of being turned down.<strong>

* * *

><p>One chilly fall day, Risa awoke to a feeling of determination. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a somewhat dressy shirt, she hurried out the door and to Seth's house. Knocking on the door, she noticed it was barely dawn; surely the Clearwaters would detest her intrusion. About to turn away, she was stopped by the sound of the door opening. Turning back she met the face of Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother.<p>

"Clarissa? What are you doing here?"

I smiled, or tried my best to,"Is Seth here?"

"Of course. You may wake him if you'd like, he has patrols later this morning anyways."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

She stepped aside and let me in. I walked down the hall and took a left, I had previously visited Seth's house and already knew my way around. I was now facing his semiclosed door. I pushed it open the rest of the way and made my way to his bed. Sitting on the edge, I studied his beautiful face before taking a deep breath and shaking his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened and gained a surprised look when he saw me. I apologized for waking him and explained that I needed to tell him something. He sat up straighter and gave me his full attention. I was torn for a moment, I didn't want to tear my eyes away from his wonderful face but I was so nervous. Finally after shifting my eyes back and forth I settled on the floor.

"I-um-uh..." I tried. Then it all came out in a rush, " Ireallylikeyou,Seth.I'velikedyouforlongtime. I'msorry,youmustthinkI'manidiot."

I wasn't sure if he understood any of it but I felt like I bungled the whole thing. Tears came to my eyes and started to trickle down. Surely he thought I was dumb for coming to him at 7 in the morning, confessing love to him in an uncomprehensive way, and then crying.

"Hey," his soft voice surprised me, "Don't cry." He placed his soft palms on my cheeks and wiped the tears away. "I like you too, Clarissa. And I don't think you're ever an idiot." I lifted my eyes to see unending love in his warm brown orbs. Tears ran down in rivelets again. "Please don't cry!" my tears surprised him.

"I'm sorry." I giggled, "I'm just happy." I smiled at him. He grinned back. He leaned in and kissed both of my eyelids before moving to my nose and finally my lips. I kissed back happily.

When we pulled apart, Seth commented, "You're so silly." we shared a smile and another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LAST CHAPTER! I WANT TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING:<strong>

**annoontje ~ Reldanfiregirl ~ bitchesl0vebenbruce**

**THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR FAVORITING:**

**annoontje ~ IzzyTheNinja ~ Maxin**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY:**

**annoontje ~ Bassoon ~ cenafan131313 ~ Mangagirl97 ~ Reldanfiregirl ~ SweetGirl15 ~ Winter Stevenson**

**THANKS EVERYONE! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Just so you know, this story is currently under reconstruction! It will for the most part the plot will stay the same but with less errors and better written (hopefully). The new story will be titled _The Life and Love of Clarissa Uley. _After the first couple chapters are posted, I will be removing Sam's Little Sister. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause and I hope you enjoy the newest version!

Fallen~Autumn~Leaves


End file.
